Welcome to My Life
by Ronhermione13
Summary: Harry's world is falling apart like a spinning vortex. He feels trapped in his own body, in his own life. One day he makes a desperate attempt to break free. Songfic to "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. R&R! (reposted)


Welcome To My Life

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts with is head down trying his best not to be noticed. When he looked up in attempt to see where he was going his scar was shown, which caused a frenzy. A passing Slytherin found it necessary to shove Harry into the nearest wall causing his books to go skidding across the floor and sending him down with them. He desperately searched for his glasses, then he heard a smashing sound and he knew it was them. He repaired his glasses and began running towards the Gryffindor common room, but not before hearing a few hissings or "murderer" following him.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you don't belong

And no one understands you.

When Harry finally made it to the Common Room he felt like he was going to be sick. He was failing all of classes, even Defense Against the Dark Arts which he had been an expert at only last year. He was kicked off the Quidditch Team for poor flying, and Ginny (who at one time Harry thought to be his "true love") dumped him, and he didn't blame her.

No you don't know what its like,

When nothing feels alright.

No you don't know what it's like to be like me.

To be hurt,

To feel lost.

To be left out in the dark.

To be kicked when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around.

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no ones there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

The only two people who believed him about the events that occurred last year and the year before were Ron and Hermione and the members of the Order. Harry always tried his best not to think about the Order because it reminded him too much of Sirius. He felt as if there was a hole inside him that at sometimes seemed to burn. He just wanted someone to tell him everything would be alright and that they would protect him and take care of him, but he was running out of people like that.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With there big fake smiles and stupid lies,

But deep inside you're bleeding.

Whenever anyone who knew about Sirius's death was around Harry they acted… different. They didn't talk much and when they did they were careful to avoid words such as "serious" "dog" or "black". It was driving him crazy; he just wanted them to treat him like they always did. Their fake cheerfulness was just as bad, because it wasn't normal. He wished they would just express their emotions so he could too, without feeling embarrassed by it.

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life…

Everyone avoided him for fear he would curse them into oblivion. He lived his everyday life with The Prophecy over his head: kill or be killed. He wanted to be in control of something, anything, in the spinning vortex that was his life. He walked into the bathroom that he shared with four other boys and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hideous scar distorted his face, and his glasses, which he had never really thought about, suddenly looked extremely geeky.

No one ever lies straight to your face,

And no one ever stabs you in the back.

You might think I'm happy,

But I'm not gonna be okay.

Everybody always getting what you wanted

They never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like…

"I don't need anyone, I've got things under control," he said through clenched teeth, more trying to convince himself than anyone else. He slammed the mirror with his fist causing a crack to go down the middle then spread out through the rest of the huge mirror. Blood poured down his hand and arm and he hissed in relief. Despite all he had been through, it showed him that he was still alive and that he was still breathing. "I hate my life. What did I do wrong?" he shouted towards the sky; he was desperate for answers. "This is _my_ life, now give it back! I don't need anyone anymore!"

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more,

Before your life is over?

There was a knock at the door. Harry scrambled to hide the pieces of glass, but he was unsuccessful. "Harry are you in there? You weren't at dinner and we were getting worried," a female voice shouted into the door, and paused "Hello?" Ginny walked in, she took one look around the room and began crying, she knew what he had done; it was just too obvious. "Harry oh my god," she pleaded and with that she knelt next to him in the pile or broken glass. She cradled his head in the space between her collarbone and neck and let him cry into her shoulder. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, during which Ginny took time from crying in to Harry hair to dab his bleeding cuts with a rag she had found. She stood up and wiped away the few shards of glass stuck to her skirt. "Harry I know it's hard, but you can never give up. You aren't alone in this, I will always be here for you, _we_ will always be here for you." Ginny said as she held out her hand. Harry looked at her outstretched hand then at his own. They were bloody, dirty and shaking. "Ginny I was scared; I just needed something to prove I was strong and that I could handle myself…"

"I know, I know. We'll deal with that later, when you're ready." Harry grasped her hand and let her pull him up. With one last embrace they walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life…

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!! I put a lot of heart into this story and I hope you like it! I knwo it's not my best, but if you liked it tell me.


End file.
